Overleg gebruiker:Croon
Hi Croon -- we are excited to have Dragon Ball Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Admin Kunt u mij een admin maken, zodat ik de wikia kan aanpassen zonder problemen? Mystic Gogeta jul 25, 2010 09:05 (UTC) mij misschien ook? ik ben hier redelijk actief Bardock. jul 25, 2010 13:19 (UTC) Hi, het is al een tijdje geleden, maar ik sta in de lijst, en ik sta nog steeds niet ingesteld als admin. Ik heb heel veel gedaan op de wikia, dus kunt u me dan als nog admin maken? Crash B jun 10, 2011 13:29 (UTC) hallo,zou ik een admin mogen zijn aangezien dat er een veel pagina's zijn die ik wil editten zonder problemen,dus vroeg ik me af,een basis wiki heeft 5 admins en ik ben heel actief,ik heb meer edits gedaan(waaronder een forum opgesteld,een hulp pagina,vragen pagina en een paar andere pagina's) dan Bardock en Mystic Gogeta en ik ga ervoor om de 1000. The Humaniod Typhoon jun 24, 2011 12:23 (UTC) Hey Hey, Ik heb een paar dingen toegevoegd, zoals video games. Er worden voornamelijk nog steeds veel Dragon Ball video games gemaakt. Maar ik zal voorlopig niet veel meer editten. Crash B apr 13, 2011 18:02 (UTC) een paar vraagjes ik ben van plan om veel niewe dingen in deze wiki te plaatsen,maar ik dacht dat ik het toch maar zou vragen: zou ik onderdelen mogen maken in de vorm van Naam korte uitleg personelijkheid krachten bvb: cell is heel sterk en dat kan bewezen worden door zijn gevechten onderdelen in krachten zoals transformaties en zo bvb goku kan ss worden mischien relaties met andere personnages tussen "kracht" en "verhaal" bvb: goku's vader is bardock en dan uiteindelijk het verhaal bvb goku is geboren op de planeet vegeta,hij was een zwakke baby dus hij werdt naar de planeet aarde gestuurd,.... zoiets met mischien een verschillende volgorde,akkoord? The Humaniod Typhoon jun 23, 2011 15:41 (UTC) Forum Aangezien dat er geen forum was heb ik er één gemaakt,als je er iets op tegen hebt,voel je maar vrij om hem te veranderen(maar het was wel lastig om te maken,dus zou je hem liefst niet willen deleten?) The Humaniod Typhoon jun 24, 2011 12:27 (UTC) Admin :) Yo, Croon. Bereisgreat hier. Euhm, ik wil deze wiki helpen omdat ik ten eerste een grote fan van Dragon Ball ben en ten tweede heb ik veel ervaring met Wikia heb en ik kan het niet over mijn hart verkrijgen om deze wiki te laten sterven. Ik ben al de admin van "gemiddeld" populaire Engels-talige wiki's, deze hier: Deadman Wonderland Wiki, Zombiepowder. Wiki en Yozakura Quartet. Als je de wiki's bekijkt zal je ook wel zien wat ik kan doen en beseffen dat ik wel genoeg ervaring heb. Ik wil de wiki zeker helpen structureren, grafisch ontwerpen enzo, maar vooral hem er aantrekkelijker laten uitzien (wat nu is het nog een beetje kaal :)). Dat zou beter gaan als ik admin-rechten zou krijgen. Dusja, ik hoop dat ik een verschil kan maken door te helpen :d. *Bereisgreat (shout!) jun 24, 2011 18:54 (UTC) Hallo? Ik kan nog altijd veel voor de wiki doen, antwoord aub! *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 18, 2011 19:41 (UTC) Oké, bedankt. Kun je The Humanoid Typhoon ook admin maken? Ik denk dat hij het zelfs meer verdient dan ik. *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 18, 2011 22:00 (UTC) Alright, en je inactieviteit is geen probleem hoor. En nog iets, ik zal een paar admin's hun krachten afnemen, want Bardock. en Mystic Gogeta hebben zelfs nog geen 70 edits, te weinig om admin-krachten te verdienen. En ik denk dat we genoeg gaan hebben and jou, mij, Humanoid Typhoon and Crash B. *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 18, 2011 22:09 (UTC) Jep, juist gedaan :) *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 18, 2011 22:12 (UTC) Ik heb daar nogal wat ervaring mee, ja. Ik heb de laatste tijd heel veel geleerd om daarmee te werken omdat ik tot nu toe al 5 wiki's helemaal zelf heb moeten opbouwen, dus ik moest het wel kunnen :D. *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 18, 2011 22:16 (UTC) Gebruikerportaal ik heb een gebruikersportaal aangemaakt, zeg me wat je ervan vindt The Humaniod Typhoon jun 27, 2011 06:46 (UTC) Forum UPDATE: The Humaniod Typhoon en ik zijn bezig met het forum, gewoon even laten weten. *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 19, 2011 20:33 (UTC) Achtergrond Ik heb gekeken voor de achtergrond. Deze is waarschijnlijk maar tijdelijk, als je nog voorstellen hebt om een nog betere background te hebben, zeg het maar. *Bereisgreat (shout!) aug 22, 2011 23:01 (UTC) Dodonpa/Dodon Ray Weet je dat zeker http://www.dragonballencyclopedia.com/qdb/Dodonpa